Throw It All Away
by RedWarrior702
Summary: It's strange phenomenon after another in the Sinnoh region, but what is the cause? Trainers will have to band together and fight for what they stand for. Legendary Pokemon rise again, and an old enemy returns to carry out his original plan... but will it work? And what happens when it's trainer against trainer? The worst thing you could ever do is give up and throw it all away.
1. Prologue

"Come on, guys! We're almost out of here, just a little further!" echoed the cheerful voice of a young female trainer. She occasionally adjusted the green scarf that rested around her neck on top of her tan winter jacket. Not far behind her strode a pair of other trainers of similar age. Alongside her bounded a fluffy, red fox-like Pokemon, which she smiled at as she continued. "Once we get out of Mt. Coronet and up to Snowpoint City, we'll get you some more food, right Flareon?" The fox replied with a happy bark in affirmation.

The black-haired male of the group, who walked with his arms folded with a Gallade at his side, agreed. "The sooner we get out of here, the better, Frida. I'm sick of caves." He kept himself warm by hiding his gloveless hands under the sleeves of his dark blue coat. He also wore a pair of black jeans that kept the cold from reaching his legs.

The red-headed boy grinned as he fixed his red baseball cap in place and took his hands out of the pocket of his gray sweatshirt. "Well when we get to Snowpoint I'm challenging the gym right away!" he exclaimed with a pumped fist, the action repeated by his loyal Infernape. He glanced over at the black-haired trainer. "Maybe you and I could have a battle there as well, Luke. It _has_ been a while, you know."

Luke, identified as the black-haired boy among the three, nodded. "Sure thing, Phil."

"When you guys battle I want to watch, okay?" The girl asked as she looked back without stopping her merry skipping.

Phil stretched his arms, with his hands behind his head with a smile. "Of course, Frida." Frida smiled as well and followed the path with her full attention once more.

The group continued on, until the energetic Flareon came to a halt behind its trainer, who continued to skip along until she noticed it after several seconds, and stared at a gaping hole in the cave wall. "Uh... what is that?" Phil scratched his head as he tried to think of what could be inside.

"No idea," Luke replied, also pondering. He cautiously stepped toward it, slowing as he drew closer. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped and a chill ran up his spine.

"What is it, Luke?" Frida questioned worriedly.

Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is it's unnatural. I felt instantly colder when I was about to walk inside of it." He scanned the area around the hole. "Even the rock wall around it looks strange, almost altered. It looks like it may have been made only recently." He gave Phil a look when he walked past him into the cave. "Phil, what do you think you're doing?"

Phil smirked. "I bet you there's a Pokemon in there causing all this, and I'm gonna catch it!" With that, he ran into the hole in the wall.

"Phil!" Frida yelled as she ran in after him. Luke stood still for a moment, realizing what Phil had just done, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Great_," he muttered before he ran to catch up with them. The cave went on for a ways, each second being inside caused Luke to shiver more and clench his numbing fingers. Luke had noticed that with the increasing cold, the presence of ice along the walls also became more evident. He asked himself aloud whether he should turn back and wait for the others to come back. Just when he had decided that doing so would be a good idea, the end of the tunnel appeared and he sighed in relief before sprinting the final stretch.

"Whoa..." Luke breathed in awe once inside. The room was round, and it seemed to have only one exit: the way he came. The room was mostly covered in ice. Luke felt another chill go up his spine. Frida was here too. "Phil! There you are... _what are you doing_?"

Phil faced a statue that seemed to be some sort of ice-type Pokemon. Six golden dots reflected the light that bounced off the ice surrounding the figure as it stood motionless. He grinned and took another step toward it. "Phil, don't!" The lifeless golden circles lit up as a screech echoed throughout the icy temple.

"Rejjia-a-a-aice!" The three young trainers covered their ears to drown out the sound.

"T-That's a Regice! What the heck is it doing here, of all places?" Phil shook, not only from the cold presence in the room but because of what had caused it. He took several steps back to stand with Frida and Luke once again.

"For whatever reason, it's here now so we have to fight it. I doubt it would just let us go at this point," Luke stated with a frown. He looked over to Phil. "You ready?"

Phil grinned once again. "As always. Infernape, Close Combat!"

"Gallade, you do the same!" The two fighting-types charged toward the Iceberg pokemon and readied their fists. The golden dots that seemed to be the monster's eyes flashed twice and it raised its thick icy arms in front of it and projected several yellow spheres of compact electricity. Phil and Luke decided not to think much of the attack because of how slow the attacks travelled. But the closer Infernape and Gallade came to attacking Regice the closer they came to the Zap Cannons. The two fighting-types were instantly defeated once they came into contact with the electrified attack: Zap Cannon, because of its high concentration of electricity, the attack always paralyzes its target. Just one hit would not have been enough to knock out both Pokemon, but due to the barrage of Zap Cannons that Regice dealt out Infernape and Gallade did not stand a chance. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon with reluctance.

"Well if we can't attack up close then maybe we can melt it away from a distance!" Frida shouted. "Flareon, use Flamethrower!" The fire-type fox tilted its head back slightly then spewed a large stream of flames toward its icy opponent. Regice became invisible behind a pillar of flames. "Yes! Got it!" Just as she spoke, the pillar of fire was forcefully pushed away, revealing a Regice with arms spread offensively. The legendary Pokemon was not affected at all.

"What the-!" Phil was unable to finish his sentence in surprise of what he saw before him. Regice positioned its arms in front of it. Between its icy fingers formed a light blue sphere that steadily grew bigger.

"Get out of the way; that's an Ice Beam!" Luke shouted. The sphere then produced a powerful thin zig-zag beam of light blue energy. As the ice crystals slowly consumed the trainers, they hoped that someone would swoop in and save them from their terrible fates.

The last sound heard inside the cave was the deadly screech of the Iceberg Pokemon.

"Rejjiyice!"

* * *

The cold, mist-filled air of Snowpoint City came as a shock to a certain person as the door opening to the boat's exterior. The pit-pat of a pair of running shoes sounded off the wooden deck. The wearer of the shoes stretched her arms then immediately folded them from the sudden temperature drop. "_Man_," she sighed, "I knew it was going to be cold here, but this is nothing like I had experienced in Unova."

The girl approached the edge of the boat and shivered as she paced down the steps to ground level. She studied her surroundings and wore a confused expression, as if disappointed. "This is it?" She thought aloud. "I know Snowpoint is supposed to be relatively small, but this is just... wow." Even considering the fog that blanketed the city, there was not much at all to see. Deciding that she should get to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible to get further details on why she was sent to Sinnoh, she shuffled in the snow that rose above the level of her heels. With her arms folded, she continued to examine the city that surrounded her. No human life was present as far as what could be seen. Only a few residential houses stood , and some even looked deserted. "It's like a ghost town out here. It's ridiculous..." She continued to trudge along until she reached the familiar red-roofed building. Upon sight she sprinted in through the doors and sighed in relief once the warm air reacted with her skin that had begun to numb.

A woman with pink hair wearing a nurse's outfit and cap looked up from the magazine that rested at the desk and smiled. "Hello, there. You must be Hilda." The trainer, known as Hilda, nodded. The nurse wheeled her chair to the computer to her right. "Come over here, dear. I will read to you what the Professor has sent you here for." Hilda stepped up to the counter as the nurse typed away on the keyboard and opened an e-mail. "Ah, here it is. The Professor wants you to investigate the Regice attack at Mt. Coronet."

Hilda raised an eyebrow. "Regice attack? What happened?"

Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow herself. "Have you not heard? A group of three young trainers were found frozen in ice after they had explored a previously unknown passageway within Mt. Coronet."

"But how does anyone know what happened to them?" Hilda questioned.

The nurse's expression softened. "The rescue team, who were sent once someone noticed that their GPS position remained the same for a long time and that they were located in a place that was not previously known... could only save one of them." Hilda's face showed remorse as well. "The doctors at the hospital that their bodies were taken to had tried everything they could. Only one of the trainers came out alive, even so he barely made it. He told the story of what had happened."

Hilda remained silent and lowered her head.

Joy continued, "But enough about that. Professor Rowan and Professor Juniper spoke about the manner and thought that you would be fit for the job, what with your expertise and ability to handle the Plasma crisis in Unova." Hilda nodded. "Now, the Regice could be anywhere, as the rescue team did not see one during the rescue. The Professors do not ask that you go back there to investigate, but to look deeper into it... a legendary Pokemon does not normally leave its home region unless it has a reason. Your mission is to find that reason and do whatever you can to solve the matter before there are any other incidents."

Hilda hesitated. Accepting the mission would mean dealing with a legendary Pokemon, and likely more. Not only that, but traveling a region that she had never been to before. But remembering the fact that she had done the same thing in Unova when she brought down Team Plasma with Reshiram, she made up her mind. "Tell the Professors they have nothing to worry about. I'm on the case!"

She smiled. "I'll let them know immediately." Hilda nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing." She halted and turned to face the nurse once more. "The Sinnoh region isn't quite the same anymore. Strange things have been happening lately, and the Regice attack has made things much worse. Many people have lost their trust in Pokemon trainers since then because of how dangerous Pokemon are. They think of trainers as dangerous because they associate themselves with Pokemon."

Hilda frowned, noticing how the situation could prove to be a challenge if not the general public could help her. Pushing the thought aside, she smiled. "I appreciate your help, Nurse Joy. This whole situation will be resolved in no time. And I'll be sure to come back and visit you sometime - Snowpoint is so quiet so I'll give you some company."

Nurse Joy gave one more genuine smile before Hilda left. "Thank you, dear. Good luck on your mission."

Hilda left the Pokemon Center with confidence in her step. Once she opened the door, she wrapped her arms around herself again to keep warm. "Okay then... guess I had better get started."


	2. The Enemy Surfaces

Several days following the incident at Mount Coronet a meeting of the officials of Sinnoh was held. The room was designed to be longer than it was wide as to hold a long table that stretched across the room with several chairs, many of which at this point were filled.

A man dressed in a full suit and tie sat at the head of the table opposite the door. He spoke, "The issue still stands as to what has to be done. The incident involving the legendary Regice has greatly affected our humble region and has left a majority of the population questioning trainers of Pokemon and Pokemon themselves. What do we do about this?"

Another man dressed in a similar way, spoke up. "Nothing has to be done. Pokemon have stood by mankind since before recorded history and there is no reason for that to be changed now."

This time, a man that stood out from the others not in dress, but that his hair was very unusual in color, allowed himself to bring up his point. "That may be true, but if you think about it everything is constantly changing. If it is for the sake of the people and their safety, then that may be the best reason to go through with restricting the training of Pokemon."

The man at the head of the table nodded approvingly. "Once again you prove that the decision to add you into our order was no mistake, my friend. I can already see the people of Sinnoh admire you and your ideals that you have presented..." He paused. "My apologies, I have forgotten your name yet again."

The man with the unusual hair chuckled. "Think nothing of it, you are not the first. My name is Ghetsis."

* * *

The Pokemon Center of Eterna City was calm. Nobody spoke. Nobody was around to speak. Except for one raven-haired boy with his head hung low in the corner chair of the waiting area. The nurse had excused herself earlier to check on what little amount of Pokemon she had been taking care of.

"I-I don't understand..." the boy said to himself, nearly coughing it out. "Why did this happen? Why did they have to go this way?" He clenched his eyes shut as tears began to form, preventing them from flooding out. Suddenly the door swung open, allowing a girl that seemed older by a few years to enter. Her eyes widened upon seeing the young boy.

"Luke! Are you okay?" She asked, horrified. She dashed up to him, causing her long black hair to carry itself behind her then fall back down to her midback when she stood still again. She cleched her lime green long-sleeved shirt worriedly as she looked down at him.

Luke looked up slowly, realizing who it was that had come to see him. "Valerie? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you, of course. Do you seriously think that your own sister wouldn't check on you after what happened to you?" Valerie questioned rhetorically yet sweetly.

Luke sighed. "I know, but... look I just need some time alone. After what happened..." He lowered his head once more to gaze intently at the tile floor.

They were silent for a short time, neither moving an inch.

Finally, Valerie softened her expression and smiled sympathetically. "Sure. But at least let me take you somewhere else... your Pokemon are already healed, right?" He nodded. "Good. Now, let's go."

Luke slowly stood up and agreed to follow his sister through town.

Eterna was just like it had been several years before - tall office buildings that somehow allowed constant sunlight throughout the city. People still walked through the streets carefree and joyous even as they had before the recent happenings. This had most likely been due to the fact that Eterna represented the balance of humanity and nature, being a mix of city-life and Pokemon, especially Grass-types. Eterna City remained heavily reliant on the partnership of people and Pokemon.

"Did you want something to eat?" Valerie questioned as they approached an upcoming restaurant. He shook his head. She sighed. "I'm only trying to help, Luke. You know that I-"

"I get it, okay?" Luke shouted. "I know you want to help me but I said that I want to be alone for a while!"

Valerie flinched. She understood why her younger brother had felt this way, but at some point the feelings that Luke had been experiencing could damage him psychologically. She finally dipped her head. "Sorry."

The pair continued to walk. They stopped in a park found in the northeastern corner of the city. Children played with their Pokemon friends. Somewhat experienced trainers practiced attacks with their own Pokemon to train them. Several people without Pokemon simply rested in the lush viridian grass or strolled along the sidewalk. It was peaceful, despite the serious matters that befell the world around it.

"It's great here, isn't it?" Valerie smiled as she asked the question, only to get a hesitant nod from her brother. She stared intently at a statue that stood above everything else in the park area and pondered. Should she reach out further to him?

"I-I'm sorry about Phil and Frida-"

"You don't need to say anything, all right?" Luke blurted, yet not as loud as before. Only a pair of joggers had turned their heads in their direction, then quickly looked away.

Valerie took a deep breath. "I know. But... I hate seeing you this way. I know it's been hard on you. First Mom and Dad, and now this..."

Luke opened his mouth to speak but no sound was expelled. A sudden explosion caught his and everyone else's attention as he looked up to see what had interrupted him. A tall building was seen crashing down into the pavement. Screams shattered his and Valerie's ears, causing them to cover them with their palms.

"Re-e-ejiokku!"

Luke's eyes snapped open and he looked up to find the one who made the strange cry. What did this remind him of?

"Look out!" A bystander called out. Luke and Valerie looked: the stony figure slammed its arms onto the ground, sending shockwaves in all directions. People and Pokemon scattered. Some were unfortunate enough to be hit by the shockwave and trip, colliding with debris as they fell toward the ground.

"L-Luke... do something! Help them! Use your Pokemon!" Valerie turned to face her brother and her eyes widened. He looked scared. "...Luke?"

He stared at the figure with wide eyes and shook. "What's going on here... why is that thing here?"

The golem turned its body in Luke's and Valerie's direction. Its entire body was made of large stones, mostly between a light tan or orange color. Its long arms dangled to the sides. Seven red dots forming the shape of an H lit up individually as a sphere of bright energy formed between the ends of its raised arms.

"Is that... Hyper Beam?" Valerie shrieked. Once the sphere seemed to reach its maximum size, the sphere converted and expanded itself into an energy beam, leaving behind a small valley in its path. The two siblings were blinded by a flash of white light as the attack approached them.

The light subsided. They were unharmed. Luke opened his eyes to see that his Gallade was standing in a defensive position just where the small valley had stopped.

"Are you all right?" It asked telepathically. Luke stood in shock. His Pokemon had saved his life.

Atop a building that stood a fair distance from the chaos, yet still close enough to provide a fair view, sat a woman who looked to be in her mid to late teens. She smiled down at the destruction in an almost innocent way, like a child would.

"This is just perfect," she said as she flipped her head back haughtily, long blonde hair flowing in the breeze. "Oh, I wish I had some popcorn right about now." Her clothing consisted of a short blue skirt and a gray short-sleeved top. She also wore knee-high boots.

A communication device that resembled a walkie-talkie on her hip began to project sound, a voice. She unhooked it and held it up to her face. "Clarissa here, how may I help you?" she asked with a bored sigh.

"I heard there's a mess in Eterna. You wouldn't be causing that, would you?" The voice questioned, sounding considerably deeper than the woman's voice.

She shrugged, although the man on the other end could not see. "I just wanted to have a little fun is all."

"Well you need to come back to base. Your mission was to secure Regirock and that's it."

"Fine, fine. You're just jealous because I got to capture one of these bad-boys and you didn't."

"Whatever you say," the voice said with detectable sarcasm.

"I'll head back to base, but don't act like you're in charge of me. You're lucky you're even a part of us... I don't know what our leader sees in you anyway." She reattached the communicator to her hip without waiting for a response and stood back up, then glanced down toward the park that was currently being destroyed. She smiled once more.

"...Five more minutes."

* * *

The air was dry and provided a faint smell of smoke. There was no sign of life anywhere. Houses were burned down and the land around them was littered with debris. A boy of sixteen years walked along the sidewalk with his hands in the pockets of the red jacket he wore, avoiding stepping on any planks that stood in his path while a Raichu ambled alongside him.

"So this place used to be Solaceon Town..." he said as he glanced around solemnly. His black hair spiked in all directions, primarily downward and backward, moving slightly with each step he took. He wore a plain black short-sleeved shirt under his jacket, which was tucked into his dark-blue jeans.

After a certain amount of time the boy stopped suddenly and knelt down. "It looks like the damage hasn't been limited to just property destruction..." The body of a deceased man lie in front of the kneeling trainer. Several burned areas spotted the corpse; no other injury was to be found. "There was a fire that spread through here, but I don't know how it could have started. Solaceon is dead in the middle of a commonly rainy region of Sinnoh so it must have been intentional." The Raichu accompanying the trainer nodded.

The trainer remained silent for several moments, then stood slowly. "We had better keep moving."

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are very much appreciated so leave one if you have the time.**


	3. Friendly Faces

Celestic Town was among the few settlements left that hadn't been attacked or whose townsfolk hadn't driven out the remaining trainers. Its roots that tie to Pokemon and Sinnoh's mythology were too deep. To prevent any unwanted visitors and keep the town peaceful, several trainers stood watch at both the West and East entrances.

One trainer keeping watch at the West entrance kept his low with his cap shading his face. His arms were at his side and his legs straightened out in the grass. He wore an orange long-sleeved shirt and black shorts.

Approaching the entrance was a familiar Unovan trainer, whose long brown hair flew back with the wind. Her footsteps grew louder as she came closer to the gate. The boy twitched and he looked up groggily. He jumped up before Hilda could get past him.

"What's your business here? Are you a trainer?" He asked, attempting to sound authoritative.

Hilda gave him a strange look. "Yes, I'm a trainer. Can I get through?"

The boy checked her from head to toe. "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you sure you're not some sort of spy?"

Hilda stood silent for a moment, then gave him another look, as if to ask if he were seriously asking her that. "If I were a spy, why would I tell you?"

"How should I know? It could be a plot to let our guard down!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself. "Wait, what-?" A new voice had cut her off.

"That will be fine, Alex." An elderly woman walked up from behind the boy who was identified as Alex. He immediately stepped out of the way and allowed the woman to pass. "Please come with me, dear. I think I know why you are here."

Hilda watched her walk away toward the middle of the town. She looked then to Alex, who shrugged, then she decided to follow.

The Town Elder, as the old woman had been referred to as, led Hilda to the largest building within Celestic. She had explained how the situation had risen in Sinnoh from a sole Regice attack, and more recently Regirock as well. A new Senator in Sinnoh's government proposed the idea that Sinnoh should keep itself safe by expelling the trainers of the region and any other ties to Pokemon. Some cities had already made it a policy, such as Canalave and Veilstone, while cities that were too attached to Pokemon, like Celestic, had kept to their old ways. Even some Pokemon trainers had proven untrustworthy to other trainers.

"So please, I hope you could forgive us. Alex may sound like a fool at time but his heart is in the right place," The elder explained with a faint smile. Hilda gave a smile of her own.

"Oh it's no problem," she said. "But I find it strange that trainers would go against other trainers."

The Town Elder nodded slowly. "Yes, it is quite strange. Nobody knows why, I'm afraid."

"Well, it is why I was sent here. I'll do my best to bring things back to the way they were around here." Hilda said with enthusiasm. The elder gave her a look of approval and gratitude. "Just one more thing... when you saw me at the gate you told me that you think you know why I'm here. Did you know who I am, exactly?"

The elder laughed lightly. "Why yes, I did. A boy about your age arrived earlier today. We chatted for a good while and he told me so much about a girl that matched your description exactly. In fact, he is still here in town somewhere-"

As if on cue, the door opened slowly. One leg stepped in, then slowly the other. Inside the room stood a young man wearing a black and white cap, a white long-sleeved shirt, and tan pants. He also had long green hair.

Hilda's eyes widened in shock.

"...N?"

The boy smiled. "So you really are here, Hilda. I had heard that Unova had sent a trainer to investigate what has been going on here in Sinnoh."

Hilda nodded. "That's right, but I'm not having much luck so far. I was hoping you could help me figure this out."

N laughed lightly. "Of course I would."

Hilda's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" She paused and looked around herself thoughtfully. She looked back towards N. "But why are you here, exactly? Was it because you heard I was here, or...?"

"No, no," He smiled sheepishly for a moment, then took on a serious expression once again. "It's about the situation that Sinnoh is in. I heard that a suspicious new Senator had proposed a new idea that Pokemon and people should be separated... for the people's safety."

"That's what she had just told me," Hilda held out a hand, gesturing the older woman. "Why does it sound so familiar...?"

N shook his head. "I think you know why. That new Senator is my father."

Hilda's eyes grew big once again. "Y-You're sure? I thought he was held in prison because of what he did in Unova."

N nodded. "Unfortunately, I am. I do not know how he got out, but I doubt the Unovan government had simply let him go free."

"So w-what do we do? He's way ahead of us this time - being a trainer may as well be illegal at this point." Hilda had begun to shake slightly, yet still noticeable enough for N to see and walk over to her and comfort her. She dipped her head.

"You're going to be okay; we'll figure something out. No doubt there are other trainers out there who are fighting as well, not just within Celestic."

The elder nodded. "There is indeed power in numbers, children. Although..." Both Hilda and N were staring at her by this point, waiting for the elder to continue. "The government is working fast... there is no telling how soon this optional policy becomes a strict law. You will have to gather friends quickly." As she stood and began to walk out the door, she gave her final words of wisdom.

"You kids are young, but you have great power when partnered with your Pokemon. Never forget that, and you will succeed."

Hilda nodded. "Thank you, Town Elder."

The elder looked back with a gentle smile, that only lasted a second. "Anytime, dearie. But I fear that there is more to this than we know. This Ghetsis character may not be the only one you should watch out for."

* * *

The battle raged on. Luke had called out his Mightyena to aid Gallade while it fought against the menacing Regirock, which was having an easy time. Both of Luke's Pokemon began to show signs of fatigue.

"Grr... this isn't good," Luke muttered. "If this keeps up, we might really be done for-!"

"Okay, Regirock, that'll do!" A feminine voice called out. He turned his head just right of the stone figure to see the woman that had been watching from a buildingtop: Clarissa. She unlatched a strange-looking PokeBall from her belt and held it in front of her, then activated the return function which transformed the Rock-type into a bright red light that sucked itself inside the ball's button.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who are you?" Luke questioned angrily. "And what are you doing with Regirock?"

Clarissa smiled smugly. "I don't think that really matters right now, does it?" She switched the PokeBall that contained Regirock with a normal one and chucked it directly upward. The light this time was white and had materialized into a large orange dragon that hovered above her. Clarissa climbed onto its back calmly yet quickly and gave a parting "Buh-bye!"

Luke took a step in an attempt to give chase, but stopped himself as he realized the situation. His Pokemon were tired and were still no match for the Regirock, let alone the fact that the mysterious woman had other Pokemon as well. He turned to look at his sister.

"You okay, Luke?" Valerie asked.

"...Yeah. C'mon, we should get going." Luke returned his two loyal Pokemon and began to walk eastward.

"Where to, exactly?" She hesitated slightly before deciding to follow.

"I heard that Celestic Town is a place where trainers have been gathering. I'm not sure why, but I bet it has to do with some anti-trainer policy some areas are adopting," Luke explained without missing a step. "I don't really know much about it, since anything I know is from rumors that the doctors talked about while I was in the hospital and some side conversations I had heard at the park."

Valerie nodded. "It's true. Regice, and now this weird Regirock attack, aren't the only horrible things that Sinnoh is going through. I've heard that riots have broken out, too. It's the most talked about subject right now, and it could be any time before the government decides to make it official to ban Pokemon training."

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and sighed. Little more was said between the two as they ventured out of Eterna City in hopes of reaching the safety of Celestic Town where fellow trainers would be found.

* * *

The boy in the red jacket had found himself just south of the charred Solaceon Town, entering the long abandoned tower. The sun had begun to set. He stared up at the structure a moment before going inside, with his Raichu still at his side.

"It'll be dark soon," The trainer finally said. "It might be best to find shelter here. Hopefully it's as abandoned as it looks."

The tower rose several stories, each filled with gravestones. He treaded slowly and carefully so as to not step on any of them. Every so often he or the Raichu would turn their head abruptly, as if they heard a sound. Both knew there was an eerie prescense in the tower, and knew that the other knew as well.

Once the pair climbed up the final staircase to the uppermost room, they noticed a figure standing in the center of the room facing away from them. The trainer paused when the staircase ended and examined the figure silently.

The figure was an unusually tall man: almost five inches past six feet. He wore what appeared to be a long thin robe and a strange violet-colored hat with an oval-shaped brim. What caught the trainer's eye even more were the three Ghost-types floating around the man: a Gastly, Duskull, and Misdreavus.

"I know you are there, trainer." The trainer's eyes widened in surprise. The man turned his head to see him, giving an amused smile. "Greetings."

The trainer, hesitantly at first, took a step forward and his Raichu followed. He walked up until he stood only a few feet away.

"What's your name, young man?"

He had taken his hands out of his pockets and locked eyes with the shady character. "My name's Alizarin. What would yours be?"

The man's smile continued to show. "I am Achak. Pleased to meet you."

The trainer, named Alizarin, returned a grin. "Same to you." He looked at each of the three Ghost-types floating joyously around Achak, and thought a moment. "What exactly is it you're doing here of all places?"

Achak chuckled. "I'm inclined to ask you the same thing."

Alizarin laughed as well. "Fair enough. I came into this place hoping to find shelter for the night... is that why you're here?"

"No, no. I simply wished to provide my company to the Pokemon that live here. I seem to have a way with Ghost-types like these you see here before you. The same goes for how they influence me. Something about them just feels so... natural to me."

The young trainer nodded. After a brief moment without talking, Achak glanced over to the windowless frame on his right. "Ah! I believe the moon will shine very soon. I must be going now, I'm afraid." Alizarin sidestepped to allow Achak to proceed to the staircase and, once at the edge of the uppermost step, he turned.

"By the way, Alizarin," Achak mused. "Why is it that you travel alone? These times are rough, especially for Pokemon trainers like yourself, you know."

Alizarin thought a moment. "I don't really know anyone else here in Sinnoh, so there's nobody to go to. And besides," he looked down at the Raichu by his side, whose grin was returned. "I have my Pokemon with me everywhere I go, and we help each other out. They're all I need."

The older man gave an empty stare for a minute, then closed his eyes as he lowered his head with an amused smile like the one he wore several minutes ago. "I like your answer. Pokemon and humans are meant to work together... sometimes I find myself wondering what let the people of Sinnoh forget that."

Alizarin nodded with a smile, and waved as Achak decided to leave the tower to the young trainer.

"Let's crash here for the night," Alizarin said. The Raichu nodded with a repeat of its name as its trainer set down a pack he had been carrying on his back and leaned against the circular wall that wrapped around the room. "We may just have to find some other trainers soon. This situation's getting too bad for us to be alone."


	4. A Picnic of Revelations

**A/N: This took me longer than I thought it would, especially because of a recent visit from my extended family, but here it is. Also, I realized this had been sitting here for a while. Sorry about the wait, but thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot. I think some important questions will be answered here in this chapter.**

Several weeks had passed since the attack at Eterna. Many changes have taken place as well. The most crucial of these changes is the fact that owning a Pokemon became illegal, unless the owner is over twenty-one years of age and has proven to be able to handle the monsters responsibly through a special course of instruction. This law prevented the classic tradition of ten-year-olds recieving a starter Pokemon and leaving home on a journey to follow their dreams of becoming masters. Those who were already trainers at the time of the law coming into play had a short amount of time to give up their licenses and either release their Pokemon or put them in the care of an adult with a valid trainer's license.

Naturally, as with every other change that is made in the world, there are those who oppose it. Small rebellions have started in small towns and large cities. Several were easily brought down by law enforcement officers, who not only used guns but Pokemon as well. But there was one resistance group that organized itself very well and succeeded in holding its own against its adversaries. The group had named itself the Celestic Resistance, after the town it was centered in. Sinnoh's government had practically erased Celestic Town off the map and considered it "rebel territory."

All trainers, or at least the under-age "rogue" trainers, had put all their efforts into forming an alliance with those of their kind. The most popular goal was to join the resistance located in Celestic Town, of course.

The Celestic Resistance looked more of a widespread campsite than anything else. Many trainers made up the resistance, from those who had only started their journey weeks before the Regice incident to trainers who had participated in the Pokemon League before. Hilda and N had agreed to help out as well. The two were highly respected, and not just because they were from another region and still partnered themselves with the legendary Reshiram and Zekrom, but for the fact that they had proven their skills in battle when the resistance underwent attack. The Unovan pair of heroes stayed in each of the two houses on opposite sides of the Elder's house. The Town Elder had decided to leave the Celestic area not long after the law went into place, leaving the home to the leader of the resistance, who went by the name of Azuro. He had short dark blue hair, stood six feet tall, and always wore dark clothing, mostly black or blue or somewhere between.

Hilda met with N one day for lunch under a tree while other trainers performed their duties around the site or out doing missions. They talked for a while enjoying each other's comany and, as they finished lunch and packed up the leftovers, Hilda spoke up. "So, N, about this whole thing..."

N looked up from packing. "Yes?"

"It's just that I'm confused," Hilda explained. "Ghetsis is here in Sinnoh after the battle in the castle, as if nothing happened. Didn't Alder and Cheren make sure he would be turned in to the police or something?"

He thought a moment as he stood up. "They may have, but he could have escaped somehow. There had to have been at least someone left from Team Plasma that was set on following him until the end. And apparently that end wasn't my father's imprisonment."

Hilda sighed. "I guess that makes sense. But what I don't get is why everyone in Sinnoh, except for the trainer resistances, is so quick to accept him. Doesn't anyone know what he did in Unova?"

"There's your answer, Hilda: Unova." He helped Hilda up and the two began walking. "It's so far away from Sinnoh that hardly anybody knows about it. Also, have you seen any Pokemon you're used to seeing in Unova here?" Hilda shook her head. "Right, it really is that far away. So of course nobody would ever hear about what happens there."

She sighed again. "I get it... but it's just not fair! He's pulling this trick again, just like in Unova, but this time he got here first. It irritates me!" Hilda looked to the side, away from her friend. N could tell that the situation was really getting to her, and he was troubled by this as well though he was able to keep calm in front of her.

"We'll get through this. We stopped Ghetsis before and we can do it again. Besides, " he looked at Hilda, who was now looking at him once again, "there was no way you could have known that he would try this."

Hilda nodded slowly, then her eyes went wide. "Wait! I think these might have something to do with it!" N raised an eyebrow and watched as Hilda searched in her bag. She removed three items: a pair of orbs representing a diamond chunk and a large pearl, and a golden crystal. His eyes widened.

"H-Hilda... where did you get those?!" N yelled, shocked. Hilda jumped.

"Well, after Ghetsis was defeated I decided to explore the rest of Unova," she explained. "I was crossing the Marvelous Bridge when, out of nowhere, the Shadow Triad appeared and gave me these. I didn't know why they would, but before I could ask they disappeared and I haven't seen them since."

N's expression changed to one of anger, and he looked down at the grass. "Darn it... so it was a hint. It was clever, though. He must have known that you would not understand it, not knowing the significance of these artifacts. I admit, I didn't know what they did until the Town Elder informed me on Sinnoh's legend while I waited for you to arrive."

The two remained silent for a short time as Hilda took in the information. Then she spoke up. "But what I don't understand is... why would he give them to me? I mean, if he has some secret plot, wouldn't he need them?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Either he has a plan to trick you into using them somehow, or..."

Hilda glanced at him, interested. "Or...?

N cleared his throat. "Or, he doesn't plan to use them at all and knew that you would never use them. These are related to the legendary Dialga, Palia, and Giratina. They aren't related to the trio of Regice, Regirock, and Registeel at all. They originate in two totally different regions."

"Then why are the Regis here in Sinnoh?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know for sure," N stated. "But if I had to guess, it has something to do with Regigigas."

"Take cover!" shouted Alizarin, who ducked behind a pile of rubble. Beside him was a female trainer doing the same. A blast of silver Steel-type energy collided with the debris that the two trainers leaned their backs against, causing an aftershock. Once it subsided, Alizarin looked to the girl beside him and said, "This is getting ridiculous, Naomi. I thought we were just up against the girl and her Regirock. Now this guy with a Registeel comes in and overpowers us!"

The girl caught her breath and moved a strand of dark brown hair from her face. Her clothes, a light violet jacket over a gray t-shirt and black jeans, were dirty and torn up slightly. She looked back at Alizarin. "So then what do we do? They have us cornered and we're running out of options. Maybe if we had prepared better and taken someone else along with us, we'd..." She trailed off as she raised her head. There was an ear-splitting roar that gave a hint something huge was nearby.

"What the...?" Alizarin's voice was covered by another roar, this time revealing the culrpit. Rounding a tall building down the street was a giant serpent made of steel. As it did so, its gaping mouth produced an orange glow, which manifested itself into a powerful beam of energy that plowed into the Registeel that had previously jumped in preparation for an attack. Riding on the back of the Steelix's head was a pair of younger teens; a brother and a sister.

"Whoa... who is that?" Naomi asked. Alizarin continued to stare at the massive Pokemon that had saved their lives and shook his head as an answer. "Well whoever it is, they must be on our side. C'mon, Alizarin, let's help them out!"

Alizarin nodded and followed Naomi to where the Steelix stopped. Luke and Valerie jumped off once the steel serpent lowered its head to the ground. "Thanks, man you really saved our lives!"

"Where's Regice?" Luke questioned, ignoring Alizarin. Valerie looked disheartenedly at both her brother then at the pair of trainers she just met.

"Luke, fighting Regice won't undo what happened. Soon enough your anger will completely consume you!"

"She's right, kid," Alizarin cut in. Luke gave him a look that told him to stay out of it, but Alizarin payed no mind to it. "Besides, Regice isn't here. Regirock and Registeel are, if you want to knock them around instead."

"...Whatever," Luke scoffed before getting back on Steelix for another round against the available members of the Regi trio.

"He's the kid whose friends were killed by Regice, wasn't he?" Alizarin asked Valerie, who nodded slowly.

"Yes," she said. She looked over to Luke as he fought the rock and steel Regi golems and their two masters. "He's been this way for a while now. We joined the resistance in Celestic and, while I cannot help in matters of fighting, I usually accompany him to make sure he doesn't do more harm than good."

Alizarin thought a moment, before taking out a Pokeball. "Well then, how about Naomi and I help you guys out?" Both girls were shocked.

"You mean... join the Celestic resistance?" Valerie asked.

Alizarin nodded. "Yeah, why not? We need to stick together and I think the Celestic resistance could really use someone like me." He grinned and Naomi jabbed him with her elbow.

Valerie's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you!" She then looked over to the battle between Luke, his Steelix, and their opponents. "But before we go to Celestic, I think Luke may need some help." Alizarin nodded and signaled for Naomi to follow him as he ran toward the scene of the battle.


	5. Ghetsis's Secret

The pair consisting of Alizarin and Luke had done well against the Rock and Steel legendary golems at the beginning, but slowly things took a turn for the worst.

"Regirock, Hammer Arm!" Clarissa shouted. She looked at the man beside him. His hair was a thin dark green and covered one eye. Once Luke's Steelix was smashed in the head with the arm of the falling Rock-type, he capitalized.

"Focus Blast, Registeel," he ordered calmly. With the power of a compact sphere of maroon energy, the giant steel-clad serpent was launched into a nearby building and collapse.

Clarissa grinned. "Not bad, Verne." The man, Verne, simply continued to watch the battlefield.

Luke's eye began to twitch as he recalled the Steelix. He then looked to his left; Alizarin commanded a Kabutops to cover for Luke while he chose his next Pokemon. Hesitatingly, he grabbed a PokeBall from his belt and tossed it forward, releasing a Probopass.

"Use Flash Cannon; aim for Regirock!" Luke yelled as the Compass Pokemon prepared the attack.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet on Registeel!" Alizarin commanded. The fossil, enveloped in water, propelled itself in the direction of the steel-type.

"Grab it," Verne said simply. As the Rock- and Water-type Pokemon approached, Registeel lifted its arms and wrapped its claws around Kabutops's wide yet thin head, much to the surprise of Alizarin and his Pokemon. "Now throw it." Upon command, Registeel swung its arms and let go of the Kabutops in the direction of the oncoming Flash Cannon attack. A small explosion upon impact left the fossil knocked to the ground, struggling to get back up.

Now it was Alizarin's turn to be annoyed. "Shoot! These things are too strong for us to handle," he said, looking to Luke. "We might have to retreat."

Luke gave him a stare as if Alizarin had grown a second head. "Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"Maybe so." Everyone on and around the battlefield stood with wide eyes as they looked around to find the holder of the chuckling voice. "But then again, that is a valuable trait where I come from."

Alizarin scratched his head. Why did this voice sound so familiar?

Then he turned around and looked up with a smirk. "Nice to see you again, Achak," he called as a Drifblim descended with the mentioned man in tow.

Naomi and Valerie watched curiously as the Ghost-type lowered itself to the ground and gently allowed its trainer to dismount. "I don't remember Alizarin saying anything about an 'Achak' before. He seems kind of... _odd_," Naomi examined.

Valerie nodded. "Yes, but we are all odd in our own ways, right?"

"I suppose you're right. But, still," Naomi gave another hard look at the strangely dressed man. "Something just seems off about him."

Clarissa's eyes remained wide for the longest amount of time, as if she were afraid of the man that had appeared. Verne, on the other hand, remained calm and collected. Yet a twitch in his brow indicated the problem he had with Achak's arrival.

Achak faced Alizarin and gave a welcoming smile. "Ah, Alizarin if I recall. It seems we meet again." Alizarin nodded as they both looked to Clarissa and Verne on the opposite side of them.

"Yep, you came just in time," he said with a smirk.

Achak nodded. "I see." With the same good-natured smile, he said, "Right, and I suggest that these two leave before things get rough. Am I clear?"

Clarissa stuttered for a moment, failing to utter a complete word until Verne extended an arm in front of her, signaling her to stop. He kept his gaze on Achak and slowly nodded. "Come on. We're leaving." Clarissa opened her mouth to object, but her partner gave her a look that told her to do as he said. She complied with a nod and they returned the Regirock and Registeel to their respective capsules. Clarissa then switched hers for another PokeBall, releasing the familiar Charizard. Both trainers hopped onto its back before the orange dragon flew off.

Once the pair took their leave, Achak turned around and faced the younger trainers. "Hello, everyone."

Everyone except for Alizarin was amazed. "H-How did you..." Valerie began, yet was unable to finish her sentence.

Achak smiled. "They simply must have realized that they were outnumbered. I, as my aquaintence Alizarin already knows, am named Achak. But introductions aside, could I ask a favor of you all?" Everyone exchanged looks, then nodded. "Could you be so kind as to direct me to the Celestic resistance?"

"What for?" Luke questioned, arms folded.

"I have important information regarding this Ghetsis character that I believe will be beneficial to you and all of the other trainers," Achak explained.

There was a short pause, as if it were a game to see who would ask first. Alizarin broke the silence.

"So then, what's the information?"

The older man was silent a moment, wondering how much he should tell. Then, he said, "I feel it best not to explain every detail, especially in our current exposed location, but..."

The group was quiet still, anticipating Achak's answer.

"Ghetsis has disturbed the slumber of Regigigas."

* * *

**A short chapter, I know, but I think it's a good one. And it leaves a nice little cliffhanger.**

**I plan on getting the next chapter done and uploaded soon, though I have an idea for another Pokemon story and will work on it alongside this one. I hope to get it started soon so watch out for it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Achak's Secret

**Sorry for the _really_ long wait, but a mix of writer's block and back-to-schoolitis got in the way. But it's here, and I want to say thank you to every one of you for your reviews, follows, etc. I hope you like this chapter, and as always I really appreciate feedback.**

**...Huh. I thought it'd be a bit more lengthy.**

* * *

Along the northern route of Solaceon Town, leading to the Celestic Resistance base, walked the unusual group of trainers. Alizarin decided to chat with Achak on his right while Naomi quietly kept up by his left side. The brother-and-sister duo, Luke and Valerie, led the way since they were already involved in the resistance and knew a safe path.

Upon arriving in Celestic, the group was greeted by a familiar boy with an orange cap. He halted them with an arm extended in an attempt to display authority. "Stop right there! Who are these people?" he asked, looking toward Luke and Valerie. The male folded his arms in annoyance while his sister spoke up.

"Alex, these are Alizarin and Naomi," she explained while gesturing to the two individuals. "They want to join and help us out." She then gestured to the tall man behind her. "And this here is Achak. He has important information regarding Ghetsis."

Alex's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? Well, come on! I'll take you to Azuro. He should be talking with Hilda and N at the moment."

The group followed after giving nods in affirmation. The building that was their destination was the largest in the area, sitting at the top of the mountainside. It was traditionally built, as were the others around it. Two other houses, equal in size to each other but considerably smaller than the mentioned building that separated them, seemed to guard it. Alex walked ahead of the group up the stone steps that led up to the house.

"...And you two will then confront him, and get the information that we need out of him," a voice concluded as the door creaked open. The speaker averted his gaze to the now open door, letting in the younger cap-wearing teen in along with five other people. He moved a loose strand of dark blue hair from his face, his eyes cold.

"What is it now, Alex?" he questioned with an air of annoyance. "We're going over a plan to find out Ghetsis's true intentions." He gestured to the two Unovan heroes of Truth and Ideals as he spoke.

"A-Actually, Azuro," Alex said, "that's why we're here. We have a guest who found out some information on Ghetsis that he feels is important."

The blue-haired male, known as Azuro, arched an eyebrow. "Does he, now?"

"I do," called the voice of Achak as he walked through the open doorway as he had been walking at the rear of the group. "But how about we have a seat?"

Azuro, who had been standing the entire time while Hilda and N stayed quiet, lowered himself into a chair on one side of a table. Achak took a seat on the other side, facing him.

"Now then," Azuro mused, "what is it you want to tell me?"

Achak, now settled in a chair opposite Azuro, began his explanation. "My name is Achak, a humble lover of Ghost-types. I recognize that you are very busy with running this resistance of trainers, so I will cut to the chase." Azuro nodded, giving Achak the green light to continue.

"As you know," he continued, "the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn that embody ice, rock, and steel have been attacking the people and Pokemon of Sinnoh. Yet, nobody seems to know why."

Azuro waited for Achak to pause to speak up. "This is true. Although our suspicions toward that shady man, Ghetsis, have been solidified by Hilda and N here. What we don't know is _how_ he is involved. And then those other trainers who seem to have complete control over the legendary Pokemon..."

"The answer is simple, my friend," the Ghost-type specialist said.

When Achak did not continue, Luke stepped in. "He believes that Ghetsis has revived Regigigas."

Achak nodded. "Not only that, but those trainers that have captured the three Hoenn-native Regis indeed do have control over them. They plan to separate humans and Pokemon so as to have as little opposition as possible... and I see that they have a head start."

The room fell silent. Azuro, Hilda, and N exchanged looks.

"How could we not have seen this?" The leader of the resistance asked himself. "It makes sense-"

"How do you know this?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Naomi. Her arms were folded as she gave Achak a look. A look that let the others, especially Achak, know that she knew something was up.

Achak's expression became thoughtful, then almost devilish. "I suppose you could say that I have collaborated with the green-haired man myself."

Again, the room fell silent. Although this time, the tension had increased even more so. Had the resistance actually brought an enemy into their base?

"...What?" Alizarin walked up to the table Azuro and Achak were seated at and stood at the latter's side. "Are you saying you're working with him?!"

Luke and Valerie exchanged glances while Naomi remained in her place. Hilda and N each reached for a PokeBall on their own belts, but Azuro told them to stop.

"Now, I understand that you may see me as the enemy here," Achak continued, "but I assure you that I am not a true ally of Ghetsis."

Luke decided to cut in. "But you just said-"

"I am aware of what I said. The truth, that Ghetsis to my knowledge does not know, is that my cooperation with him is only that of face-value. I only wished to gain his trust, which in turn allowed me knowledge of his plan."

"So you're really on our side?" asked Hilda.

The Ghost-type trainer took amusement in the girl's question. "Not quite. I simply seek a temporary alliance against Ghetsis. Aside from this mission, there is no further connection between us."

Azuro nodded. "Works for me. Now what do you suggest we do to counter Ghetsis? If he has Regigigas under control like you said, it could be trouble. We also have to deal with the Regis from the Hoenn region."

"Technically," Achak began, "he does not have control over Regigigas yet. He has only managed to awaken it so far, which is why Regice and the others came to Sinnoh; to assist Regigigas. Sadly, their attempts only gave Ghetsis more power to control. Now, I suggest we-"

A loud ringing noise interrupted him, as Azuro glanced at his belt. With a sigh, he unlatched the transmitter and held it up to his ear. "What is it? This had better be important."

"Azuro! There's a giant monster destroying Eterna City! We need back-up!" said a voice that blasted through the transmitter. Azuro pondered a moment silently.

"Is it a Pokemon?" he asked.

"I-I think so! One of the other trainers said something about it being a Regigigas or something but I'm not sure!" The device emitted what sounded like an explosion from the other end.

"What was that? Are you alive?!" Azuro shouted into the speaker.

The other end was silent for a moment, then sounded again. "Y-Yeah, it just destroyed a building with one swing of its arm. We still need help over here! It keeps getting orders by the green-haired man riding on its shoulder!"

Everyone shuddered. Ghetsis was already one step ahead of them.

"...It seems I spoke too soon," Achak said sheepishly.

The trainers in the room exchanged shocked and worried looks. "I'll take a party of our strongest trainers with me to Eterna City. We'll be there as soon as we can... until then, keep yourselves alive." Azuro latched the communication device back on his belt and stood up. "Okay, new plan. Hilda and N will go ahead and keep Ghetsis and Regigigas busy while the rest of us catch up later after we've made all of our preparations."

Everyone gave signs of approval and scattered to prepare themselves. Hilda and N stepped outside and called their respective dragons: Reshiram to Hilda and Zekrom to N.

As Alizarin, Luke, and Valerie began walking out the door to follow them, Achak stopped them. "Ah, you three. I wish to ask if you could assist me in capturing a certain Pokemon. It is our best chance against Regigigas."

The three exchanged glances between each other, silently asking the same question. What Pokemon could that possibly be?

"W-What is this Pokemon, exactly?" Valerie asked, nervously.

Achak smiled confidently. "Giratina."


	7. The Battle Begins

**Hey all, I'm back. I spent the last two or three days doing this in whatever spare time I've had, so I wanted to let you know this story's still going. There have been a few distractions lately, but I'm finally able to make free time for this.**

**Also, thanks everyone for your support. I hope to hear more from you all as I get back into writing this story again. Enjoy!**

* * *

The three younger people before Achak could do nothing but stare at him.

"Giratina... are you sure?" Alizarin questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I mean... do you know what you're doing?"

Achak's smile was still plastered on his face. "Of course I am. When we're up against four legendary Pokemon, we cannot be too careful. Am I correct in saying so?"

Valerie was now looking down at the floor. "I-I don't know... From what I've heard about Giratina, it is very hostile. That's the reason it is sealed away in the Distortion World, right?"

"Who cares?" blurted Luke. "It doesn't matter what we have to do, I just want to get this over with." Valerie gave Alizarin a worried look, as he looked back at her. He then glanced at Luke. It was obvious that he was enraged. Angry at Ghetsis for causing the death of his two closest friends.

"...Got it." Alizarin reached for a PokeBall from his belt and tossed it. The familiar Raichu shaped from the white light that erupted from the airborne sphere. Looking up at its trainer, who looked right back, it smiled. "We'll help you catch Giratina. We want Ghetsis dealt with just as much as you guys do."

Feeling a new sense of courage, Valerie took a step forward. "I'll help too. I may not be a real trainer but I will do whatever I can." Receiving a sweet smile from his older sister, Luke shrugged it off.

"Fine, we'll go. Just don't get in my way once I see Ghetsis or any of his chronies."

Disregarding the cold remark, Achak clapped his hands together. "Splendid! Now, we must go. The task is difficult and there is no telling how much time we have left before Ghetsis becomes too dangerous."

* * *

The colossal beast known as Regigigas continued its rampage through the city. Much of Eterna City had been evacuated in time, leaving the rebellious trainers to fend it off. Ghetsis, watching the destruction with a triumphant smile on his face, enjoyed the sight from the safety of a hovercraft of sorts.

"Yes, Regigigas," he cackled, "make my vision into a reality! Destroy this worthless city and show the world who I am!"

"Ghetsis!"

He looked to his left. _Should've guessed_, he thought. There, floating in all its elegance, was Reshiram, harboring the Hero of Truth on its back. "Is it not enough that you ruined my plans _once_?" questioned the green-haired man.

Hilda frowned. "You should have learned from your failure in Unova, Ghetsis," she explained.

A grin spread across Ghetsis's face. "Oh, but I have learned! Take a look around you," he said, motioning to the partially dilapidated city. "I caused all this. I have control over not only one, but _four_ legendary Pokemon. Don't act like you can defeat me now, especially when you have only those weaklings down there to support you."

Wishing that he had then kept his mouth shut, Ghetsis looked over in the same direction Hilda had come from. His rebellious son, N, had arrived on the back of the mighty Zekrom. Neither of the two were very happy to see each other, to say the least.

"I had a feeling that you'd attempt to stop me here as well," Ghetsis began, "but let me tell you now that even with the two of you here you cannot _hope_ to defeat me again."

N's brow lowered in annoyance. "Don't be so sure of yourself, father..."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Screamed a now furious Ghetsis. "You ungrateful little- you lost all connection to me and my name after that little stunt you pulled in Unova!"

Hilda, thinking that Ghetsis's words may have had an affect on him, directed her attention to N. She was surprised; N's expression was completely calm and relaxed. What surprised her and Ghetsis more, was his answer.

"...Good."

A wide-eyed Ghetsis stared at the boy on the black dragon in shock. Then, as his face was restored with a look of fury, he swung an arm forward and shouted a command. "Regigigas! Show this meddlesome brat and his friend the power you possess!"

Reacting quickly, Reshiram and Zekrom, carrying their respective partners, dodged an incoming fist from the titan.

_This'll be a long fight_, thought Hilda.

* * *

**Sorry if this was any shorter than what you're used to, but I needed to get this part done and posted as soon as I could. This is the part of the story where it really gets exciting (compared to the earlier chapters, at least).**

**Expect a new story from me starting soon, hopefully this weekend. It'll give me something to work on when I'm not feeling the inspiration to write more of this one.**


End file.
